


酒后乱性

by suiqingchen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqingchen/pseuds/suiqingchen
Summary: 铁骨铮铮老汉克，发现自己对某个人不可说的心思之后，跑到酒吧借酒消愁，结果这时候，康纳出现了……





	酒后乱性

　　汉克有一段时间没有再酗酒了，所以当康纳在酒吧里找到烂醉如泥的副警长的时候，心里还是有点惊讶的。

　　——或者更准确一点地说，他感受到了模拟出来的、逼真的惊讶情绪。

　　在试图和面前的人交谈，却只得到了几句含糊不清的话之后，康纳放弃了这个毫无意义的举动，将已经意识不清的副警长搀扶着离开了酒吧。

　　可能是耶利哥那群人最近弄出来的动静的缘故，各类异常仿生人的案子反倒少了许多，除去四处搜集并整理得到的线索之外，他们没有什么别的事情能做。

　　而他来找汉克的目的，正是后者。

　　只不过，从眼前的情况来看，这个目的显然无法达成了。

　　用汉克口袋里的钥匙打开了家门，康纳将人扶进房间里放到床上，低下头思索接下来该进行的事情。

　　比起照顾醉酒的副警长来，他应该把自己的其他任务摆在前面，但是——

　　视线落在倒在床上的人身上，康纳歪了歪脑袋，像是在困惑自己此刻的迟疑。那模样，简直就像一只碰上了自己无法解决的难题的大狗。

　　汉克睁开眼睛的时候，看到的就是这样的画面。

　　“副警长，”看到汉克醒来，康纳显然十分高兴，“你……”然而，他的话还没说完，就被床上的人抓住手腕，用力地拉了一把。

　　由于这突如其来的动作而重心不稳的身体不受控制地倒在床上，还不等康纳做出什么反应，某个酒气熏天的人就压了上来，禁锢住他的四肢，让他无法动弹。

　　“你这个烦人的、该死的、怎么都甩不脱的塑料混蛋——”汉克的语气里带着康纳无法理解的怒气，他太阳穴上的指示灯变成了黄色，脸上困惑的神色更明显了。

　　“副警长，我必须得提醒你，”察觉到危险的康纳开口说道，“我的维修费用十分昂贵，如果你……”剩下的半截话没能说出来，是因为身上的人堵住了他的嘴。

　　最新一代的传感器将那温热柔软的触感，丝毫不落地传递到了中枢，让康纳有一瞬间的茫然。

　　他的各个模板当中，并没有应对眼下这种情况的方案。

　　灵活的舌撬开没有设防的唇齿，发泄一般地在口腔中扫荡着，康纳甚至有种这个人想要把自己整个都吞入腹中的错觉。

　　“副警长，我有义务提醒你，”擅自闯入的入侵者终于退了出去，康纳看着呼吸有些急促起来的人，脸上的神色和平时没有太大的差别，只是额头上变成黄色的指示灯一闪一闪的，显示着他在计算着什么，“我是警用型的仿生人，并不具备性伴侣的功能。”

　　“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”也不知道仿生人的话哪里刺激到了处于上方的人，他气恼似的狠狠地骂了一句，伸手扯开了对方的衣领。

　　——这种事情，他早就不知道在脑中模拟了多少次了。

　　也不知道是不是感受到了汉克的不稳定的情绪，几乎从来没有乖乖听过指令的仿生人难得乖巧地闭上了自己的嘴。

　　经过精密计算后制造出来的身体完美得有些过分，白皙的肌肤在灯光下仿佛会发光一般吸引人的目光。

　　伸出手，在仿生人胸前的一点上重重地掐了一下，汉克满意地听到身下的人发出一声闷哼，低下头含住了因为自己刚才的动作，而微微挺立起来的红点。

　　“唔……”过于精密的部件将胸前被吮吸拉扯的感受清晰地传递过来，康纳的呼吸不由地变得急促了起来。

　　他第一次觉得这些新增加的零件，对他造成的困扰远大于益处。

　　社交模拟器上一如既往地出现了数个不同的选项，但康纳却根本没来得及看上一眼。

　　或许是对他太过平静的反应感到不满，汉克伸出一只手探入了他没有脱下的裤子里，抓住他的阴茎用力地揉捏了两下，那太过直白的刺激让康纳的思维有一瞬间的空白。

　　“副警长……”喘息着弓起身，想要逃离汉克的动作，但被压制住的身体却让他无法成功。

　　“怎么，没法朝我的脸上狠狠地来上一拳，站起来逃跑吗，”指尖恶劣的在手里在自己的抚慰下挺立起来的物体头部的沟壑里划过，汉克在康纳另一颗被自己冷落的肉粒上咬了一口，“——警用型？”

　　“……哼……”不受控制地轻哼了一声，康纳抬起手抓住了汉克的胳膊，似是想要将人推开，但最后却如同犹豫一般，迟迟没有用力。

　　太阳穴上的指示灯快速地闪烁着，显示着他此刻并不平静的内心。

　　这还是汉克第一次觉得，这会变色的小东西看起来这么可爱。

　　再次低下头，吻上了身下的人的双唇，汉克这一次的动作轻柔了许多。

　　他细致地舔舐过口腔中的每一个角落，然后勾缠上康纳的舌，逗弄一般地舔舐拉扯着。

　　分明是不会感到窒息的仿生人，康纳的呼吸却不由自主地急促起来，体温似乎也跟着升高了许多，这种异常的变化让他感到有些无措，连太阳穴上的指示灯都变成了红色。

　　终于放开了仿真人被自己蹂躏得红肿起来的双唇，汉克亲吻着对方嘴角由于无法吞咽而溢出的津液，顺着那湿痕一路舔吻下去，带起的些微电流一般的酥麻，让康纳有些失神，焦糖色的双眼蒙上了一层水光。

　　身下的阴茎被粗糙的手中极富技巧地抚摸着，太过敏感的肌肤所体会到的每一个触感都过分清晰，康纳只觉得自己的体内仿佛燃起了一把火，让他忍不住想要去迎合身上的人的动作。

　　“康纳，”压在他身上的人低声喊着他的名字，声音听着有些沙哑，“射出来——”他这么说着，手上的动作又加快了几分，康纳甚至听到了对方撸动间，发出的水声。

　　“嗯……”双眉忍耐一般地皱起，康纳用力地抓住了身下的床单，不受控制地弓起了腰，将白浊的液体射在了汉克的手中。

　　意识有片刻的模糊，康纳好像听到了汉克低低的笑声，又好像没有，他无法确定，但他的双唇却是再一次被堵住了。

　　幸好他不用呼吸……不知怎么的，康纳这时候突然冒出了这样的念头。

　　身上碍事的着装被脱了下来，汉克将身下的人翻了过来，用沾了对方液体的手指，缓缓地探入了他身后的入口中。刚一进入，甬道的内壁立即包裹了上来，紧紧地吸附着他的手指，那美妙的触感让汉克的下腹的物体又硬挺了几分。

　　身体被异物进入的感觉似乎让康纳感到有些不适，他有些小心翼翼地喘息着，努力放松身体，配合着汉克的动作。

　　尽管连他自己，都不明白自己这么做的原因。

　　但显而易见的，副警长对他的做法感到十分满意。

　　在康纳颈侧那该死的性感的小黑点上吻了一下，汉克细致地进行着自己的开拓工作。直到那狭窄的穴口能够容纳三根手指，汉克才抽出了自己的手指，将自己早已硬得发疼的物体一点点地挤了进去。

　　原本顾虑着仿生人的感受，汉克并不想立即动作，但他似乎有些高估了自己的自制力。

　　身下那处被那温热紧致的通道紧紧包裹吮吸带来的极致快感，让汉克在进入的瞬间，就控制不住地抬起康纳的腰动作了起来。

　　粗大的物体被尽数拔出，然后整根没入，那炙热的事物摩擦过内壁，产生的些许疼痛与让头皮发麻的快感，令康纳的腰都有些发软。

　　他仰起头，像是想要尖叫又或者呻吟，但那趁机深入他口中的手指，却让那些声音，都化为了破碎的呜咽。

　　“副……呜……”他扭动着腰部，挣扎着想要逃离，但压在他身上的人却只是将他的腰抬得更高了些，那进入到比先前更深的地方的事物，让他有种整个人都被贯穿的错觉。

　　“康纳……”喘息着喊着身下的人的名字，汉克的声音里带着毫不掩饰的情欲。

　　他有些无法分辨，眼前的这一切究竟是他的梦境，还是酒醉之后产生的错觉——对方如同与他心意相通一样，乖巧地躺在他身下任他操干这种事，想来也只会发生在这两种情况下吧。

　　这个……从来都不会听他的话，安分地待在一边的、见鬼的仿生人。

　　像是想要确认什么一样，汉克身下的力道又凶狠了几分，仿佛要将自己捅入这个人的体内一样，那刺激的感受让康纳的脚趾都不受控制地绷了起来，没有任何抚慰的前端再次挺立了起来，随着两人的动作在床单上来回磨蹭着，带起与身后不同的快感。

　　康纳伸出手，想要去触碰自己硬挺起来的阴茎，但注意到了他的动作的汉克却抓住了他的手，禁锢在一旁。

　　“不许碰……”将自己深深地埋入仿生人的体内，汉克喘息着命令。

　　“……啊……”嘴里的手指被抽了出去，先前被堵住的呻吟立刻泄露了出来，康纳睁着失神的双眼，一时之间有些分不清自己究竟在做什么。

　　身后的人的动作似乎加快了许多，康纳无法挣脱对方压制住自己的手，终于无法忍受一般地张开口，用力地咬住了枕头，从喉间发出哭泣一般的呜咽，早就蓄满了眼眶的泪水也从眼角滑落了下来，在白色的枕头上留下并不明显的痕迹。

　　垂下头吻去仿生人眼角的泪水，汉克快速地抽插了几次，终于射在了对方的体内。

　　感受到康纳那不自觉地紧绷起来的身体，汉克安抚似的吻了吻对方的脊背，伸手环住了对方的腰。

　　中央处理器还没能彻底地整理好眼前的状况，康纳小口小口地喘息着，任由身后的人动作着。

　　进入体内的事物被拔了出去，因此而带起的细微快感让康纳的呼吸又急促了起来，然后下一刻，他突然感到身前还没有释放的物体，进入了一个温热紧致的地方。

　　惊吓似的低下头，康纳就对上了一双和他有着相似颜色的眼睛。

　　他觉得，他今天可能没有时间去做其他事情了。


End file.
